Did I Interrupt?
by Pyromanic519
Summary: A series of short one-shots where the cast experience some of those embarassing moments, where someone just has to say: "Sorry am I interrupting something?" Please R&R! Canceled.
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina43: Hola people!

* * *

"Ah, another day of school finished. Thank god." Kagami said happily. She plopped down on her bed, and took out her iPod. She turned it to one of her favorite celebration songs. La Vie Boheme from Rent. She blasted it out, and was suddenly seized by the urge to dance.

She got up and started to dance and mouth the words.

_To days of inspiration_

_Playing hookey, making_

_Something out of nothing_

_The need to express-_

_To communicate,_

_To going against the grain,_

_Going insane, going mad_

_To loving tension, no pension_

_To more than one dimension,_

_To starving for attention,_

_Hating convention, hating pretension_

_Not to mention of course,_

_Hating dear old Mom and Dad_

_To riding your bike,_

_Midday past the three-piece suits_

_To fruits - to no absolutes-_

_To Absolute - to choice-_

_To the Village Voice-_

_To any passing fad_

_To being an us for once ... instead of a them!!_

At this point, Matsuri walked in to see Kagami air guitaring, and pretending to sing.

"Um, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a smirk. Kagami turned around and saw Matsuri standing there. She blushed hard, and stopped dancing. Matsuri just walked out in a fit of laughter.

"Note to self. Lock the door when you dance to iPod." Kagami muttered. And she did just that, then continued to dance.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, that was the first one. I hope you enjoyed it. And remember, if you have any ideas, or if you have had any of these experiences, please send them to me by either PM or review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruhina43: Alright, just to get it out of my system, and to satisfy anyone who may want it, I decided to take sinofsiners' idea and make a little bit of a change to it. THis is just to get it out of the way. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kagami walked quickly to Konata's house. Konata had just called, saying that she had a new set of manga to show her. Of course, Kagami resented walking all the way over there to see manga, but of course, she eventually caved. She finally reached the front steps, and knocked on the door. Konata quickly opened it.

"Thanks for coming Kagamin! Normally I could've waited to show someone, but this is an awesome set, so I just had to show someone!" Konata said in an excited rush, as she pulled Kagami in the door, and up to her room.

"Alright, just calm down Konata." Kagami said quickly.

"I can't! You know how much stuff like this means to me!" Konata said excitedly.

"Unfortunately, I do." Kagami muttered.

"Alright, let me go get it." Konata said after she had forcefully pushed Kagami on the bed. Kagami waited for a few minutes, and Konata still hadn't come back. She started to wonder if Konata was setting her up for something, just like she did everyday, when she walked through the door. Or rather, a large stack of manga that was easily twice Konata's size came through the door in the arms of a girl who was hidden behind them. Konata's face appeared from behind the stack, and grinned at Kagami's expression. Kagami was just staring at the stack.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Konata asked smugly. Kagami just sat there dumbly. She seemed to have been unable to speak. Konata carefully walked in, trying her best to balance the stack that was slowly robbing her of her strength. She walked carefully, step by step, when her foot found slipped a Wii controller that had been carelessly tossed on the ground, and the result was Konata being buried in a pile of the thing she held dearest.

Kagami finally broke her silent spell, and just burst out into laughter and rolled around on the bed. She got up still laughing, and began to dig through the manga, until she saw Konata struggling to get out. She reached in, and grabbed Konata's arm, then pulled her out. Kagami had to use all of her strength to pull the girl out from the large pile of paper, and she finally managed to get Konata out with a final tug. Konata felt herself being pulled up and she was suddenly flying upward. As the force finally slowed down, her foot caught the same Wii controller that had caused the incident, and made her trip. Right into Kagami. They fell down, Konata landing on top of Kagami, and both blushing, but Kagami seemed to be blushing much harder. Suddenly the door opened yet again, and Yutaka and Sojiro both appeared. They paused with the smiles frozen on their faces, and they slowly turned around and closed the door. Kagami finally managed to push Konata off after they left. She got up, and brushed herself off. Konata just shrugged, and pulled a random manga from the pile, then leapt on her bed and began to read. Kagami picked up the Wii controller and glared at it, while putting it back in its holster by the console itself.

Kagami sat down and tried to clear the thoughts of the look on Konata's family faces when they walked through the door, and caught them in that, um, awkward, position. She shook her head, and broke the silence.

"Konata, where did you get all that manga?" She asked in suspicion .

"Internet." Konata replied simply, still immersed in the manga.

"Figures." Kagami said, rolling her eyes, while secretly thinking to herself,

_"Thank you internet! Thank you for finally letting that happen!"_

Naruhina43: Alright I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you next time.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Naruhina43: Okay people, I'm back! So this contains a bit of Kagami's thoughts about her friends and herself, and it was a scene that I thought up randomly, after not having written anyhting for awhile, so it may not be very good, but please read anyway.

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you later Tsukasa."

"Bye Onee-chan!"

Tsukasa walked out the front door, as Kagami sighed and walked around the house, not really sure what to do. It was kind of pathetic that she needed someone to have a good time, but it was true. Kagami finally got into the courtyard where her goldfish that she had renamed (After many hasslings from Konata) Koizumi.

"Hey Koizumi-kun. How have you been enjoying your new home?" Kagami asked. She immediately felt stupid.

"Of course he's not going to respond, he's a fish." She reminded herself. She looked at him swimming around.

"Hmmm. Maybe Konata was right about me overfeeding you. You are getting pretty big." Kagami said to her fish.

"Damn it, why can't I stop?" Kagami asked angrily. She looked down again, and calmed down.

"Koizumi, you're one of a kind. You're the only one I'll calm down for and you aren't even human." Kagami said fondly. The fish just glubbed.

"Maybe you're just so calm. Unlike everyone else I know." Kagami mused more to herself than Koizumi. She smiled down at the slightly larger than normal goldfish, and cupped him in her hands.

"Oh Koizumi-kun, you're so amazing!" She said happily, and began doing a small waltz with him. She was acting out her fantasies with a fish. Kind of pathetic. Apparently Konata thought so too.

"Dancing with your fish?" A voice asked from behind Kagami. Kagami jumped, and Koizumi went crashing back into the water.

"Ahh! What the heck are you doing here?!" Kagami yelled at the small smirking girl.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Konata asked smugly.

"Kinda! Now what are you doing here?" Kagami said sarcastically.

"What? A girl can't come to see her friend, and just happen to stumble upon a lonely girl acting out her fantasies?" Konata asked innocently.

"How did you know they were my fantasies?!" Kagami asked suspiciously.

"They were? Oh I was just playing, but I guess I was right." Konata said surprised.

"Damn it! I need to stop doing that!" Kagami cursed.

"No, you need to stop dancing with your goldfish." Konata said.

"Oh whatever." Kagami gave up. Konata smiled in victory.

"See Kagamin, is it really that hard to give up?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Kagami asked angrily.

"No." Konata said quickly. Kagami smirked.

"Alright. Well what do you want to do now that you're here? Tsukasa's gone over to Miyuki's for a study session, and my family's gone, so we're alone." Kagami said with a small smile.

"Oh, another fantasy of Kagamin's is coming true!" Konata said amazed.

"Shut up and get moving!" Kagami said viciously.

Yup, It really was pathetic how much she relied on other people. Especially Konata. Koizumi just sat there bubbling as Kagami began yelling at Konata. Once again.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, there it is. I hope you enjoyed.

Note: I NEED IDEAS! Please submit anything you think might be a good idea! I can only think of so many scenarios! Please please please review and PM with ideas and comments! Thanks to you my faithful readers, and I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruhina43: Alright, this is the second story of the night. THis actually came to me at the same time as the last one. It's a bit longer, and more funny, but there's still a kind of sad, touching part, but mostly funny. Please enjoy.

* * *

"K-Kona-chan? Are you here?" Yutaka asked, poking her head into her older sister's room. It was empty.

"Kona-chan? Uncle Sojiro wants to talk to you." Yutaka said loudly.

Yutaka saw that Konata had left her computer on. Yutaka looked curiously at it. She walked over to the screen, and turned her head quickly away at the sight on the screen. A naked couple were on the screen, and they were, uh, "enjoying their time alone" if you get what I mean.

"_I can't believe Kona-chan left that on the screen!" _Yutaka thought to herself. She glanced at the screen, and stood there, not really sure just what to do. She inched closer to the screen, and decided to take her chances. Now was her chance to find out why Konata and Sojiro liked this kind of thing. She opened up a new game.

"Welcome, "Insert name here" Flashed on the screen. Yutaka gulped, wrote down her name, and continued. A man appeared across the screen, and asked her a few questions about herself. Yutaka answered them honestly, and her icon came up. It looked almost exactly like her.

"Wow, this is really good." Yutaka said surprised that people actually took it seriously enough to get it that close. Some people really liked their eroge.

Yutaka went through the game for about 5 minutes before finally coming to her first erotic scene. Yutaka blushed as she realized that the person she had been paired with was a girl that seemed rather manly.

"_She reminds me so much of Minami-chan!" _Yutaka thought worriedly. What did this mean? She continued after that. Seven minutes, and several erotic scenes later, Yutaka was blushing heavily, but was also already sucked into the game. Now she knew how people who played this game felt. It may also have something to do with them actually liking the scenes, but to Yutaka, it was a matter of getting as far as she could, and to see if she could out smart the game. She was concentrating so hard, that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice said.

"Your not supposed to be so concentrated on a game like that Yuu-chan."

Yutaka jumped and spun around to see Konata standing there, her back leaning against the wall, and an amused smirk on her lips.

"K-Kona-chan! W-What are you doing here?" Yutaka asked nervously.

"Well this is my room, isn't it? Or am I just being stupid?" Konata asked smugly. Yutaka's eyes widened ass he realized what she had been doing in her older sister's room.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding Kona-chan! I was looking for you. And you weren't here, and I saw this and I… and I…" Yutaka couldn't finish as tears began swelling in her eyes, and they robed her of her breath. Konata's eyes widened and she hurried over to comfort her little sister.

"I'm sorry Yutaka. It's not your fault. I didn't mean to make you cry." Konata said guiltily, putting her arms around her sister. Yutaka sobbed for a few minutes, but managed to get herself under control.

"Th-thanks Kona-chan. I just wanted to see why you liked that stuff so much." Yutaka said weakly, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"I understand. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner." Konata said with a smile.

"R-Really?" Yutaka asked, looking up at Konata.

"Yeah! You're not a little girl any more Yuu-chan." Konata said comfortingly.

"Really?" Yutaka repeated.

"Well, sort of. You still look like one, and still sort of act like one. But you're still growing up. And I think you would have made a great character in any eroge game." Konata said encouragingly.

"Uh, thanks. I think." Yutaka said confused. Konata hugged her little sister.

"Thanks for being so nice Kona-chan." Yutaka said, holding her sister's arms. Sojiro walked in right then.

"Konata, have you gotten to that scene I told you abou- Oh am I interrupting?"

"No Dad, just a sister-sister moment. Nothing big." Konata said casually as Yutaka blushed but nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone." Sojiro said with a proud smile. As soon as he was out, Konata got up and walked to the computer.

"What are you doing Kona-chan?" Yutaka asked curiously.

"I'm seeing what kind of things you've unlocked. You've probably unlocked something that I couldn't, since we're two totally different people." Konata said happily.

"Wow Yutaka, you've unlocked a lot. You naughty little girl." Konata teased. Yutaka blushed and stuttered.

"So do you want to keep going?" Konata asked suddenly. Surprisingly, Yutaka nodded and hurried over to the computer. Because in truth, she actually kind of liked the erotic scenes.

* * *

Naruhina43: Alright, I hope you liked it, now please review, leave me ideas, and now I have to go to bed.


End file.
